


Touch

by Neverever



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Tony has been friends with Steve forever but seeing Steve in yoga pants opens his mind to new possibilities.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149
Collections: Lights on Park Ave





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LightsonParkAve round 18, Physical Touch.

Steve’s back from Danny Rand’s Saturday morning yoga class.

The material fact that Steve is standing in the Avengers’ kitchen with a rolled-up yoga mat hanging from a strap on his shoulder and drinking a kale smoothie while talking to Carol barely registers with Tony as he beelines towards the coffee maker.

He grabs his coffee, turns to lean against the wall, and closes his eyes, feeling his preferred fuel of choice spreading from his throat to his feet. He opens his eyes as he drinks more coffee. This schedule of poor sleep and work marathons in the workshop is probably going to kill him before his damaged heart does.

Nah, Steve’s yoga pants are going to slay Tony first. Tony Stark, Avengers co-founder and CEO of Stark Industries, dead from seeing Steve Rogers’ very fine ass in yoga pants on a Saturday morning.

It’s not like Tony hasn’t noticed Steve’s ass before. He has on many occasions. Just today, with Steve standing casually in the kitchen, talking to Carol, back from yoga class set off fireworks in Tony’s brain like never before.

He sniffs the coffee. Maybe someone is playing a joke on the team and dumped some research chemicals into the coffee for funsies. No, normal coffee, normal Saturday, normal Steve.

All Tony is having is a moment of weakness. To be fair, he usually has moments of weakness around Steve. Lots of them, stretching all the way back to when they first met. 

Steve has no idea of his affect on Tony. None what-so-ever. Now Tony works with a lot of fine, gorgeous, heathy people due to the whole superhero gig. Steve, though -- there’s always something special about Steve.

Whole package, actually, Steve is the complete whole package -- personality, smarts, all the good things. Plus possesses an actual hefty package. Tony knows, he’s seen Steve naked. 

But this morning, the sight of Steve hits Tony like a freight train. Like he’s not actually seen Steve before. All he’d been before has been exploded into nothingness and Tony won’t ever be the same. All within a space of moments while Steve and Carol talk about yoga class.

“I should drop into class sometime,” Carol says. “What’s it like?”

“Great -- Danny knows his stuff. You’d know who’s attending the class --” Steve replies.

Carol snorts. “You and all the superheroines in New York. You’ve been after me about improving my flexibility --”

“Helps with muscle recovery,” Steve chips in.

Should he be doing yoga? Tony ponders as he tries to make sense of this new world in which he orbits his Steve like a planet its star. What’s his flexibility like? Is he even flexible? Why hasn’t Steve said anything to him about his flexibility? Would Steve teach him yoga?

He wants to reach out and touch Steve. To feel solid muscle under his fingers, to feel the warm skin, to be close as he can to Steve. 

Tony can’t really now. A scant few minutes ago, he had the permission of an old friend to clap Steve on the back or high-five him. But now, Tony has other intents and other thoughts about Steve. Thoughts that are high and lofty about Steve’s excellence and thoughts that are low and lustful about Steve’s ass and what Tony do to it if he had the chance.

“Busy day?” Steve asks as he gives Tony a bright smile.

Does Steve have a special smile for Tony? Tony had never thought about it before. He stands stunned by the beauty of his friend’s beaming smile. He would die with happiness if Steve did in fact have a smile just for him.

Damn it, Tony doesn’t have the time or patience to have a crush complete with butterflies and the desperation of knowing if his crush likes him back. Tony’s been there before and has the collection of t-shirts. He’s too old and worn for this.

“Why? Suggesting something?” he says before he can stop himself. That’s a lie -- Tony can’t stop himself when it comes to Steve.

“Yeah, there’s a new restaurant I’d like to try --”

“Sure. Swing by the workshop when you’re ready to go.”

~~~~~

Tony hopes that the feeling passes. That the revelation in the kitchen a week ago will fade away. He cares too much for Steve to lose him as friend. They’ve argued viciously before and Tony spent an exorbitant amount of time worrying that Steve won’t be his friend again. 

Steve was born more stubborn than mule, but he always makes up with Tony, given a bit of space.

It’s been a week since Tony discovered that he loved Steve not in the platonic friend-way he had for years. Since then, he’s had to hold himself back, unable to stand near Steve because he couldn’t resist touching his arm or back. Once all safe affectionate touches for one of his oldest friends, now touches tinged with danger and hope and excitement.

Tony came to the Avengers gym for a work-out. But he had misread the schedule and found Steve finishing up a gymnastics routine.

Steve is doing a routine on the rings, his whole body moving in perfect form. He gracefully dismounts when he sees Tony.

“Hey, Tony,” he says as he grabs a towel from a bench off to the side of the gymnastics mat. 

Tony knew english once. He knew he once had the ability to speak, maybe even in words of more than one syllable.

But right in front of him, there is Steve, in low-slung gymnastics pants, sweat beading on his flushed skin, abs and biceps for miles, a hint of hair just above the waistline, taunting Tony about what lay hidden under the tight spandex. 

What is the freakin’ deal all of a sudden? He’s seen Steve naked before and that never made Tony’s insides tie up in knots like he’s feeling right now.

He knows that Steve works out. Everyone know _that_. Steve has to because of the serum but he also wants to. He adores working out, trying new things, setting up exercise regimes. For the past couple of months, he’s been emphasizing flexibility, agility and balance training over the usual cardio endurance.

That’s what doing it for Tony all of a sudden.

Seeing Steve sleekly move in a practiced routine on the rings or jump through a floor-routine, muscles taut, body twisting and turning, sent a spike of lust and desire through Tony in a way that watching Steve dead-lift 900 pounds didn’t.

“Twister,” Tony blurts out.

“Twister?” Steve asks. He looks confused. He drinks his water, tipping his head back to drink from the bottle.

Tony has been blessed with a wonderful imagination that starts to work overtime as he thinks of Steve in a very different position in Tony’s bedroom. Or Steve’s. Location doesn’t matter, only Steve on his knees.

If Tony wasn’t already going to a hell he didn’t exactly believe in, he would now.

This is Steve he’s thinking about. One of his best friend forever, in the good times, in the bad times. They’ve had hours of deep heart-to-heart talks over the years. He’d always ask Steve first if he needed a ride-or-die friend on a mission. 

Steve gives him an odd appraising look. He then swings one of his arms, like he’s working out a muscle kink in his arm.

Tony’s momentarily distracted at the sight. Then his hand with a mind of its own darts forward and lands right on Steve’s right bicep. Steve’s bicep feels great. Feels like Steve, solid, strong. Tony stares at his hand on Steve’s golden skin. Time stops as they stand there, electricity where Tony’s fingers connect to Steve.

Finally, Tony lifts his eyes to look at Steve, dark blue eyes matching sky-blue. They’re nearly the same height but Tony feels tiny in Steve’s presence. 

“Tony,” Steve says, his voice deep and low.

At first, Tony’s instinct is to run away, to say, “My bad, catch you later.” But there’s something in Steve’s voice that stops Tony. Tony hears a neediness in that voice he’s never heard before.

Steve puts his left hand over Tony’s, still on Steve’s arm. Tony suddenly feels light and tingly all over, as if he could float on the air with a slight breeze. He leans forward and Steve meets him halfway and they crash together in a desperate urgent kiss. Steve’s right hand slides across the back of Tony’s neck as Tony wraps an arm around Steve’s waist to pull him close.

Tony steps back for air and Steve follows him, chasing another kiss. They stand still, hands on each other’s body, lost in their discovery of each other.

“Um --” Tony starts.

“Yes?”

“We should probably talk.”

“Over dinner?” Steve immediately suggests.

“More like lunch,” Tony says. “I think it’s still noon.”

“Lunch, dinner, all day, mister,” Steve replies. He bends down to pick up his shirt.

“Sounds like a plan, and I know you like plans.”

Steve tugs his shirt over his head, clearly enjoying Tony’s ogling. “Not as much as I like you,” Steve replies, planting a kiss on Tony’s nose.


End file.
